


Draco's Gift

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's Christmas doesn't go as planned. He finds himself captured by Death Eaters and questioned by Draco Malfoy. Co-authored by Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 29, 2006. One of our first HP stories.  
>  **Authors:** [](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashpervert**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/) and [](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aveeno-baby.livejournal.com/)**aveeno_baby**  
>  **Betas:** [](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/profile)[**nefernat**](http://nefernat.livejournal.com/) , **Mini Mouse** , [](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/profile)[**1over137pt036**](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/) , [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/)**brknhalo241** , and **Indie**.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Harry was planning to spend Christmas at The Burrow, but he had a tip on a possible Horcrux that led him to a place in Diagon Alley. Before he realised it, he had been disarmed, held immobile by a spell, and was surrounded by three Death Eaters in robes and masks. They were in a store, they had his wand and he realised he was truly screwed.

The Death Eaters were laughing. "I guess you are now the "Boy Who Lived for Not Much Longer," one of them sneered.

"Our Lord has been expecting you, Potter," a second one said.

Then the third one stepped forward and said imperiously, "I will take him."

Harry stared at the Death Eater trying to see anything, anything that would help him figure out who he was. He grunted when he couldn't, trying to shake off the curse somehow.

"Hand me his wand,” that one said and held out a long-fingered white hand. There was some grumbling from the other two but Harry's wand was placed in the Death Eater’s hand who then stepped forward looking down at Harry. The Death Eater tucked Harry's wand somewhere in his robes and reached out a hand to grab Harry's arm. There was that disorienting feeling as Harry was Apparated away on a Side-Along. Before he had a chance to take in his surroundings, he heard a "sleep" spell voiced and was unconscious.

When Harry woke up, he thought it had all been a nightmare. At first. He opened his eyes and blinked, wondering why he had fallen asleep in a chair. It was when he tried to reach for his glasses somewhere that he noticed his arms were bound to the chair. He gasped and looked up, trying to take in his blurry surroundings. There was an outline of a fireplace in front of him and he could feel the heat of the fire. He wasn't at The Burrow, that much was for sure. Instead of speaking he started trying to pull his arms out of the bindings. His legs were tied to the legs of the chair and he tried to get those free as well. But the restraints were done too tightly.

"Awake, I see," said a voice to his left.

Harry's head snapped toward the voice. "Let me go!" he yelled, struggling again. His vision was too blurry and he could not make out the features of the man.

"Clever, Potter. Yelling 'let me go' would certainly sway anyone who would go so far as to tie you up. I am so impressed," the voice sneered.

Harry stopped moving, his eyes straining to see who it was. "Who are you?"

"Would you like your glasses?" the voice asked.

"Yes," he answered automatically, but he didn't expect to get them.

"Then ask me for them."

"Why? You asked me if I wanted them first! And I said yes!"

There was a short laugh and a sigh, "Suit yourself then." Harry saw the blurry figure sit down in a nearby large chair.

"Wait! Who are you?" he asked again, eyes following the figure.

The only sound in the room was the fire and what sounded like someone sipping a drink. The blurry figure leaned back in the chair.

Harry sighed and wished he could hit something or someone. He didn't move for a while, pain starting in his head. "Bloody hell," he whispered, feeling the headache get stronger.

The figure shifted, setting something on a nearby table and Harry could hear the clink of a cup being set on a saucer. Then the figure picked up something larger from the table and leaned back again.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax, hoping that would make the pain go away. He groaned a few minutes later. "Hello ...."

"No one else here," said the figure. "Yell all you like if you must, no one will hear." There was the sound of the page of a book being turned.

"How long are you going to keep here like this!" Harry yelled, biting his lip when the pain in his head intensified.

"Your headache is likely to get worse without your glasses," the voice said in a reasonable tone.

Harry slouched in the seat. "Give me my glasses then."

"That was an order not a request," the voice said. "You are not in charge here, Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists. "Can I have my glasses?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," said the voice smoothly, and then the figure rose from the chair, setting something on the table and picking up something else. He came to stand in front of Harry and bent down, sliding the glasses onto Harry's face. The smirk on the other man's face was quite recognisable as Malfoy stepped back and looked at him.

Harry blinked again, the world becoming clear. He glanced up and his eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger. "Malfoy?!"

The other man crossed his arms on his chest, raising an eyebrow, "Clever as ever, Potter."

Harry scowled. How could it be Malfoy?! "Why am I here?"

"Because you were careless enough to walk into a trap," Draco sneered. Looking about the room, Harry could see the walls were stone. There were wooden beams and a wooden door. There was a stuffed chair and a small table where Draco had been sitting. Tea service and a book were on the table. There seemed to be some cupboards and another small table, with three chairs, in one corner. The fourth chair of the set was where Harry was currently sitting. When he craned his head around, he could see a bed against the wall behind him. There were no windows.

Harry took in the features of the room, his headache really lessening because of the glasses. His eyes stopped on the door for a moment, wondering what was out there. He had no idea where he was. "So, where's Voldemort?" he asked, looking back at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed before walking back over to his chair and sitting down. "Yes, that's clever, say His name right now. Maybe you will get to meet Him in person faster that way."

"So you were sent to take me to him? You of all people?" He rolled his eyes too, head falling back to stare at the ceiling. "Old Voldy must be losing his touch."

Draco shook his head and picked up the book, crossing his leg with one ankle on his knee and placing the book open in his lap, and, apparently, reading.

Harry looked back at him, scowl still present. "What now? What're you waiting for?"

Draco looked up and regarded Harry for a minute. "Still undecided as to what I am going to do with you," he answered in a flat voice.

"So, you're going to keep me tied up to a chair until you do?" he asked.

Draco smiled, "Do you have a better idea?"

"How about ... you let me go and I don't kill you," Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head, "Yes, because I am more afraid of you bound like that than I am of the Dark Lord's wrath. Get serious, Potter."

“Well, I am not going to just sit here and wait for something to happen while you read a bloody book!" he exclaimed, struggling again.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "I don't see that you have too many options at this point. So unless you have something to say besides empty threats, I will go back to Plato," Draco said, gesturing at his book.

Harry and the chair started to move, hopping around in the same place. "Let ... me ....” The chair got caught in a groove in the floor and it tipped backwards, taking Harry with it. His head hit the ground hard and he groaned, his entire body hurting. "... go ....”

Draco laughed loudly, "Bloody Gryffindor!"

"Shut up!" he said, trying to turn. The chair and his weight were crushing his fingers.

Draco sighed, still chuckling and got up. He walked around until he stood above Harry's head, looking down at him. His hands were on his hips and he was smiling, "Would you like some help?"

Harry scowled again, but nodded, his face red from all the exertion.

Draco squatted down beside him, leaning over so that he was close to Harry's face. "Then ask me, Harry," he whispered.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, not liking this at all. "Can you help me?" he whispered.

"Sure, Potter, " Draco said sweetly, standing back up and reaching into his robes. He pulled his wand and with a silent spell, lifted the chair back to rights. He smiled, put his wand away and walked around to stand in front of Harry. "Anything else you want to ask me for?"

Harry sighed, slumping in the seat again. "Water?"

Draco nodded and flicked his wand again. A tap started and a glass rose under it. Then the tap turned off and flew over to Draco's other hand. He held it to Harry's lips.

"I can drink for myself," Harry said, a light blush covering his cheeks when he thought of just how helpless he was in this situation.

Draco sighed again and set the glass down on the sidetable. His arms crossed on his chest, staring down at Harry.

"Fine, fine, okay! I'll drink it.”

Draco rolled his eyes and, picking up the glass again, brought it to Harry's lips. Licking his own lips as he did.

Harry parted his lips and leaned forward a bit, waiting for Malfoy to tip the glass.

Draco reached his other hand back, steadying Harry's head as he tipped the glass gently so as not to spill too much at once.

Harry drank the water, sighing as it soothed his dry mouth.

When Harry seemed finished, Draco stood back for a minute. "Enough?"

Harry wanted to drink the whole glass, but he nodded, leaning back.

Draco hesitated but then sighed and set the glass on the table again. "Let me know if you want more," he said.

"Yeah ... are you going to have to feed me, too?" he asked a bit sarcastically.

"If you’re lucky," Draco smirked and went to sit down on the edge of his seat. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, and watched Harry.

Harry shifted. He didn't like being watched like this. "Why don't you go read your book?"

"Certainly," Draco said and leaned back in his chair, picking up the book and resuming his previous position.

Harry watched him for a moment before he sighed loudly. "I can't believe this ...."

"What is that?" Draco asked without even looking up from his book.

"How long are you going to do this?"

Draco looked up. "Again, Potter, I have not decided. Would you rather I turned you over to Him now instead of thinking about it?"

Harry didn't answer, huffing. "But ... but, I have nothing to do," he complained.

"I could put you back to sleep if you prefer. Or ...." he pursed his lips for a minute, "Or we could talk. It might help me decide."

"Talking," he answered. You can't have nightmares while you're talking, he added silently.

Draco closed the book and set it aside again. "So, I don't talk about ... Him. But other than that, I am pretty open."

"Why are you one?" he asked, watching him.

Draco shook his head again, "That is pretty obvious, isn't it? I wasn't really given a choice."

"Then why not run away? Go into hiding?"

"Even if I seriously considered that," Draco said cautiously, "where would I go?"

"The Order's pretty safe," Harry said without thinking.

"The what?" Draco asked.

"The Order ... the people against Voldemort," he answered.

Draco winced. "Stop doing that," he snapped.

"Voldemort?" Harry smirked.

"Do you have a bloody death wish?" Draco snapped, pulling up his sleeve and showing Harry his arm. The Dark Mark pulsed there, seeming alive on his skin.

Harry glanced at it and swallowed, paling slightly. "Was that like calling him?"

"Yesss," Draco hissed.

"I'm sorry ...." He grimaced at the look on his face. "Make it stop ....”

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The mark seemed to still: still vivid but not pulsing.

Harry stared at it, slowly becoming sick to his stomach. "Cover it," he gasped.

Draco yanked the sleeve back down and leaned back, crossing his arms on his chest and scowling.

Harry scowled, too, looking down at his lap as he took a few deep breaths.

"Potter," Draco whispered, "I swear you will be the death of me someday."

Harry looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Anyway ... The Order ... they're safe."

"This Order, is this something Dumbledore knew about?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "He practically started it."

"Ah, that makes sense," Draco seemed to say more to himself than to Harry.

"What makes sense?" he asked.

"Nothing," Draco said. "You probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Oh, you never know, Malfoy," he replied, nodding at him.

Draco looked at him for a minute, considering. He shrugged, "I think the old man mentioned it to me, that's all."

"Up on the tower?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about, Potter?"

Harry shrugged as much as he could, tilting his head back a bit. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"You have no idea what went on that night. So don't be so sanctimonious!" Draco snapped.

"... I don't think I'm being ... sanct-whatever, but I do know what happened," he answered calmly.

"Sure you do; Saint Potter knows everything! Like how I am an evil Death Eater and how I killed Dumbledore and so on!" Draco stood, his hands gesturing.

"You didn't kill Dumbledore. You couldn't. I know that," Harry said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, exasperated.

Harry rolled his eyes, wishing he could do more than just sit in a chair. "I saw it. You tried to kill Dumbledore, but you couldn't. Snape pushed you aside and killed him. Snape did it."

Draco's back was to Harry at that moment but he turned around slowly, staring him. "The second broom and your Invisibility Cloak," he said, "I should have figured. You always seem to be there when I fail."

Harry shrugged again, not knowing what to say to that.

Draco stared at him for a moment and then went to sit down again. "It doesn't matter anyway, it is too late now.”

Harry watched him for a long moment, weighing his options. "Well, not really."

"What, you think by letting you go I can redeem myself or something? You are as much a fool as Dumbledore was," Draco snapped.

"I wasn't thinking that, Malfoy. Were you even listening to what I said?"

"You want me to turn myself over to this Order of yours. How is that any different from turning myself over to the Ministry?" Draco asked.

"It wouldn't be like that. You help us, we help you, Malfoy," he said.

"You really believe that? Like you or the others would ever accept me after ... after what happened?" Draco leaned forward, looking at Harry as if he were unsure of the other man's sanity.

"It'll take time ... but you'd be of value to us, Malfoy. Really." He didn't think he'd end up doing this.

"Sure, a pawn in the game. How is that any better than what I am now?"

"You'd be safe. And not at risk of being killed, Malfoy."

"You can't really be this naive still, can you?" Draco snorted. "Let's see, turn on my father, his Lord and everything I have ever known. Just so I can be taken in by a bunch of people who have every reason to hate me and will probably kill me when my usefulness is done. Meanwhile, His followers are hunting me too. Very appealing, Potter."

"It's honestly better than this life, Malfoy. And The Order? We're not a bunch of killers unlike some groups," he replied.

"Which, if true, means you will lose," Draco said flatly.

"I only have one person to kill. I don't need to kill everyone that gets in my way, Malfoy."

"You will have to, though, because they will be trying to kill you. Just like they always have," Draco sighed.

"There are other spells and hexes I can use." He shifted in the chair, sighing loudly. He was pretty sure his arms and legs were numb.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Draco said, standing up. He walked around Harry's chair, frowning.

"But think about it," he answered.

Draco stood behind Harry now, looking down at him. He didn't answer.

Harry tilted his head back, wondering what he was up to. "What're you doing ...?”

There was a sigh behind him. "Ask me something about me. Something that has nothing to do with all that."

"You ... you like to read a lot then?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged and then realised Harry couldn't see him. He stepped around in front of him again. "Sure," he said.

"Ah ...." Harry nodded, shifting again. Okay, this was awkward and he was really uncomfortable. "What time is it? How long have I been here so far?"

Draco shook his head, sitting down again and picking up his book. "You were captured yesterday," he answered.

Harry glanced at him again, looking at the book briefly. "What're you reading anyway?"

Draco's face coloured and he glanced down, licking his lips, "Plato. The Symposium. The part about .... Never mind."

Harry smiled a bit, shaking his head. "I don't read much, obviously. Unless it's something important."

Draco set the book aside again, looking at the ceiling. "I know."

"So ... tell me about it. The book, I mean. I have nothing else to do and I think my arms are numb, so ...." He nodded towards the book.

Draco blushed again, looking back and forth between Harry and the book for a moment. He picked up the book, fingering it lovingly. "You don't know who Plato was, do you?"

Harry shook his head no, looking at how carefully Draco held it. "Who was he?"

"A Greek philosopher," Draco sighed. "The part I am reading is ... well, is ...." Draco stopped, frowning. He looked toward the fire. "It is about the nature of love and honour. I could read some of it to you ...."

"If you want to ... I'm going to be here for a while ....” He settled down as much as he could, waiting for him to start.

Draco glanced over to Harry and then back down to his book. Finally, he seemed to come to a decision and opened the book, flipping back a page he began to read. " _For I know not any greater blessing to a young man who is beginning in life than a virtuous lover, or to a lover than a beloved youth. For the principle, I say, neither kindred, nor honour, nor wealth, nor any motive is able to implant so well as love._ "

Harry's head tilted back again as he listened. "Love ... I guess, I never thought about it like that."

Draco shook his head, "Never mind."

Harry glanced at him again. "So ... you're in love with someone?"

Draco continued to look into the fire, book still in his lap. "Plato is talking about love between two men being more important than their loyalty to family or anything else," Draco said quietly. "He goes on to say that an army made of lovers would be unbeatable."

"Oh," Harry blushed hard at what that could mean. "So ... you  
didn't know that."

"I have read it before," Draco answered, still not looking at Harry. "I was just considering whether or not I agreed with him."

"Ah ..." Harry looked down at his lap again. "That's ... interesting, really. I think I agree with the whole army made of lovers part."

Draco looked sideways at him, then back into the fire. "You do? You're going to build an army of lovers, Ha ... Potter?"

"What kind of love, Malfoy? Like ... romantic kind? If not ... I'd like to say that I have."

Draco laughed, "Well, that was Plato's idea."

"Oh, well, in that case. I'd have to find someone else to love like that first," he answered, nodding firmly.

"Have you never been in love?" Draco asked.

"Me? No .... No. Never. Have you?" he asked, looking at him again.

"Yes," Draco said quietly.

Harry smiled, a bit more interested. "How does it feel?"

Draco's laugh was harsh, "Terrible."

"Love should not be terrible," Harry said.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," Draco sneered, "Or someone who has never been in love."

"Well, that would be me ...." He sighed, glancing around the room again. "Would it be really bad if I asked to go to the bathroom?"

Draco seemed to startle for a minute. He stood, looking down at Harry, "I was thinking of leaving anyway. You can't Apparate from inside. So, you will need to go outside to get back to ... well, wherever you are going next."

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking up at him.

"What does it matter, Potter? You will be free, and won't need to worry about me any longer." Draco walked over and picked up his book, looking at it as if considering something.

"But ... you can't go back to Vol-..him," he answered quickly.

"Potter, you don't get to dictate what I do. My fate was sealed that night on the tower."

Harry seemed at loss. He wanted to go, but he couldn't just let Malfoy walk into his own death. "Come back with me," he finally said.

"For your Order? I think not," Draco answered.

"If not for them ... for me! I can't let you do this to yourself ...."

Draco's face coloured again, "Don't pretend you give one damn thing about me!"

"I don't want you to die, I know that," Harry answered, looking at him.

"Very noble, Harry. But it won't work. I don't bloody well care about your idealistic notions." Draco set the book back down on the table.

"Look, I know you and I haven't been the best of the friends, but ... I know you don't deserve this life. No one deserves it. I ... I promise you ... that I'm not just saying this because of idealistic notions, or whatever."

"If not for idealism, for what?" Draco asked.

"You're like me in some cases, I guess. Wanting someone to love and to be by your side ...." He looked up at him, biting his lip. "I want that, too. That's why people like me ... need to take chances."

Draco drew his wand and pointed at the book, muttering quietly under his breath. It glowed briefly for a minute.

Harry watched the book, wondering what Draco just did.

Draco walked back to stand in front of Harry, looking in his eyes for a minute. "Goodbye, Harry."

"But ... you can't be going. You can't do this ... I won't let you," he said slowly, his eyes beginning to oddly sting. He tried to blink away the feeling, but it was still there as he looked at Draco.

Draco reached out a hand, cupping Harry's chin. He smiled and, leaning forward, brought his lips to Harry's.

Harry blinked again, not expecting that. But he felt himself pressing his lips back against Malfoy's, his eyes slowly closing. That's when everything became clear.

Draco kissed him gently and then pulled back, stroking Harry's chin for a minute. Then he turned and headed toward the door.

Harry licked his lips and shook his head, the tears he didn't know were there slipping out. "No ... no, please ....”

Draco paused by the door, pulling out Harry's wand and placing it on a shelf. "You can Summon the wand from there and get yourself free," he said. A cold blast of air gusted into the room when he opened the door.

"Draco," Harry whispered, shaking his head still. The cold air dried the tears on his face, but it also felt like the air of ... finality. "Let me go with you!" he said, desperate now.

Draco stepped through the door, and the wind slammed it shut behind him.

Harry quickly Summoned the wand, catching it and undoing the ropes. He got up and ran to the door, practically falling on it as pins and needles started to go up his legs. He ignored the pain and pulled the door open, running out into the cold. "Draco?" The door faced a wilderness of snow and trees. He had no idea where he was. "Please ... I need you ....” Harry couldn't see anyone and he sat down right there on the porch of the cabin, his legs hurting too badly to do much else. "I can't believe it ...” he whispered. There were no footprints past this point. The only way to have left was to Apparate.

Harry got up after a long while, the pins and needles finally going away. He stood up and was about to Apparate when he remembered the book. Draco had forgotten it. He went back inside and walked over to it, picking it up. "What was that spell?" he whispered to himself.

When Harry opened the book, there was an inscription inside. It read:

_To Harry,_  
Merry Christmas.  
All my love,  
Draco. 


End file.
